


Tides

by Oqean (chromi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Astrology-related Powers, Companion Spirits, Inspired by The 100, LGBTQ Characters, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Violence, elemental powers, more to be added - Freeform, power struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromi/pseuds/Oqean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with their astrological sign tattooed on their body, and some are granted with certain abilities that come with their sign. The world lived in peace, divided into twelve Tribes. Everyone bearing the same star sign belonged to the same Tribe and they each inhabited a different region of the world.</p><p>The peace didn't last.</p><p>Fifteen years ago, the Oracle foresaw a disaster that would sweep through the lands in the form of a great flood. The flood would destroy everything in its path, drowning the world in an unforgiving blue. </p><p>The Empress ordered the construction of great, tall walls around the Imperial Isle, a great island in the middle of the lands. In a last attempt to stop the flood, the Empress gave the command that wiped out both the Aquarius and Pisces Tribes, the users of water. The plan failed, and the flood drove all survivors into the walls, where they were divided into six wards. The Institute was created to train ability-users, and to keep them separated from the rest.</p><p>No one has set foot outside the walls since and it was thought that no one ever would.</p><p>Until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_The night was quiet and calm, silent save for the gentle rustle of leaves swaying in the summer breeze. The grass rippled every so often like an emerald sea and the moonlight shone on a lone figure standing in the middle of the clearing. Her robes flowed freely to pool at her feet and trail behind them in a river of silk. Slowly, in one smooth movement, the figure turned and the silvery rays illuminated the gentle smile on her lips._

 

_"How long do you plan on standing there, Lord Walker?"_

 

_Her voice was a whisper, a tinkling lilt like a wind chime melody carried on the open breeze. Slowly, the bushes parted and a second figure emerged from the undergrowth. He stopped at the edge of the clearing and made no move to get closer._

 

_"...Everything is set, your Imperial Majesty. We are ready to proceed at your order."_

 

_There was an edge of reluctance in his voice that brought sadness to her smile. She sighed and let her eyes slip closed._

 

_"Thousands of people are going to die in the next forty-eight hours, and I'm going to be the one responsible. How can I even call myself their Empress?"_

 

_Her voice cracked._

 

_Walker exhaled loudly and slowly crossed the clearing to her side._

 

_"Helena, I know this is hard on you but you must stay strong. Your people need you to stay strong and sooner or later they will realize that what you are doing is for the sake of our future."_

 

 _She gave a dry laugh. "What I'm doing? What_ am _I doing, Garett? I'm killing off a_ sixth _of our population, and for what? For a flood that might not even happen?" Her eyes bore into his, the blue in them glowing brightly from the moon's reflection._

 

_Walker held her gaze steadily. "Your people-"_

 

 _The Empress shook her head in despair. "My people? I'm_ killing _my people. I'm not their saviour, I'm their_ murderer.  _H_ _ow am I supposed to live with that? How do we even know the culling will stop the flood? No, no, there has to be some other way-"_

 

 _"There_ is _no other way, Helena!" Silence fell as Walker stepped back and held the Empress with an even gaze. "Some sacrifices must be made for the greater good, and some people must die so that the rest can live. We are warriors, we must not let our emotions impede the decisions we make. The people should always come first."_

 

_Helena stood still, eyes fixated on a faraway point. "How can we have come to this? The Gods granted us spiritual power so that we can make a change for the better, not so we can massacre our own."_

 

_The whispering breeze was her only answer._

 

_She straightened up, lifting her chin and fixing a steady gaze on the Highblood before her. "Very well, if this is how things must be, then I accept it."_

 

_Walker gave a curt nod, turning and beginning to move away, back into the trees. A small laugh from the Empress stopped him in his tracks._

 

_"However," she paused, casting her eyes to the sky, "come the day of the Culling you must promise me something."_

 

_Walker hesitated before giving a slight tilt of his head to show he was listening._

 

_Helena Grace smiled._

 

 _"You must kill me as well."_  
  


 


	2. Exposition

♦︎ ♦︎ ♦︎ ♦︎ ♦

 

_Everyone is born with their astrological sign tattooed on their body. It serves as a permanent reminder of the gifts that come with their sign. Each sign grants a certain kind of power, and in total there are twenty-four possible sign powers, two for each sign. Along with those twenty-four are also other powers that are more common and any person can have._

 

_The world lived in peace, divided into twelve Tribes. Everyone bearing the same star sign belonged to the same Tribe and each Tribe inhabited a different region of the world. The Aries lived along the chain of volcanos, the Pisces inhabited the deep sea, the Aquarius resided in glistening underwater coves, and so on. The twelve nations were ruled by a kind Empress and her five trusted Council members._

 

_The peace didn't last._

 

_Fifteen years ago, the Oracle foresaw a disaster that would sweep through the land in the form of a great flood. The flood would destroy everything in its path, drowning the world in an unforgiving blue._

 

_The Empress ordered the construction of great, tall walls around the Imperial Isle, a great island in the middle of the lands. In a last attempt to stop the flood, the Empress gave the command that wiped out both the Aquarius and Pisces Tribes, the users of water._

 

_Despite the Empress' best efforts, the flood that was destined came and everyone was evacuated into the Imperial Isle, but not before a big majority of the population was wiped out. The walls divided the Isle into six wards. In order to keep the peace between the Tribes, they built the Institute in the sixth ward, where all ability-users under the age of nineteen were sent off together to be schooled and taught how to reign their powers._

 

_No one has set foot outside the walls since and it was thought that no one ever will._

 

_Until today._

 

♦︎ ♦︎ ♦︎ ♦︎ ♦︎

 


	3. Temperature Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disaster repeats itself, and Astris finds herself liberated of her Institute prison - and into a whole new world of danger.

**I’m an Aquarius.**

 

_     What does that mean, I wonder? _

    Well.

    Fifteen years ago, it meant freedom. It meant endless skies and vast oceans, soaring valleys and twisting rivers. It meant creation, innovation, bright minds and kind hearts. 

    Fifteen years ago you could scream it at the top of your lungs, from the highest mountain peak in the world.

    But that was fifteen years ago.

**Now, it means something else entirely.**

    Now, it means hatred. It’s death, destruction, evil incarnated. It means being shunned, outcast, spit on and tortured, it means hiding away your entire life just to survive. It means lying to your friends, your peers, your most loved ones.

    Being an Aquarius is synonymous to being dead. We aren’t supposed to exist anymore, after all. Not after the Culling. Not after the **Great Flood.**

    And yet here I am,  _ alive _ , my lungs filled with the damp musty air of my Insitute quarters. Every breath I take is a reminder of why I’m here, a reminder of my crime.

    What is my crime, I wonder? Am I a thief, a con man, an arsonist, a murderer?

    No. My crime is simple, and I’ve already said it. 

_  
**I’m alive.** _

 

❁❁❁

 

    It started with a tremor.

 

    Before long, the entire building is shaking and lights flicker madly on and off, creating dancing shadow illusions on the walls. The metal structure shudders and groans and wheezes when supports grind against each other like the whole building is sighing.

 

    I awaken to the feeling of water dripping steadily onto my forehead, sliding down to land on my pillow and leaving glistening tracks in their wake. It takes another heartbeat for me to register the rapid pounding of feet outside my room and the panicked voices of the staff as their shouts are drowned by the creaking of the walls.

 

    I lie still for a moment. My sleep-fogged mind is still trying to grasp my situation when a loud bang resounds clearly above the clamor and draws startled cries from the people outside my room. My room trembles from the force and dust rains down from the ceiling.

 

    The noise is all it takes for my mind to snap into consciousness and I all but throw my covers to the side to slide my legs off the bed. Blinding groping around for any clothing I can find, I throw on a shirt and a pair of shorts before standing and pulling on a pair of boots lying at the foot of my bed.

 

   My door is locked like always when I reach it. Before I can undo the chain a metallic glint catches my eye. The little light spilling in from the glass screen door catches on the sapphire stone of a necklace lying on the entryway table. After a split second of hesitation, I grab it and clip it on. Reaching the door, I fumble with the chains keeping it locked with trembling fingers until they finally give and I slide the door open so fast that it rattles in its frame.

 

    The hallway is in chaos.

 

    Metal beams that once supported the ceiling lie broken and bent on the floor. Light bulbs shatter and the pieces litter the hall like broken mosaic. Faculty staff rush frantically in every direction. Someone grabs my arm.

 

    "Astris!"

 

   I whip around, startled, and meet the face of a middle-aged woman, dark blue eyes shadowed.

 

    "Aubrey," I breathe. 

 

Professor Aubrey Rockwell, senior adviser and Professor of Biology. Aubrey has been my support during difficult times, my shoulder to lean on, but at this moment all I see in her eyes is my own terror reflected back at me.

 

    "Aubrey, what is going on?"

 

    Aubrey shakes her head, voice tight. "It's a mess, the outer wall of the sixth ward is breaking and the floodwater is already coming in at a rapid rate. Headmaster Walker has ordered all students to be put in lock-down. I'll take you to the sub and- "

 

    "Hold on, the sub?" I echo, confused and a bit incredulous. "As in the submarine? Why? It's hardly any safer in there!"

 

    Aubrey exhales, pulling at my arm. "I'll explain on the way, but for now, we have to hurry. Come on!"

 

    She turns and begins sprinting away, dragging me with her by the arm. Hurriedly, we make their way through the halls and up the stairs, dodging fallen obstacles along the way. I wince when my leg is caught on the jagged lip of a loose pipe, the edge slicing my calf. Gritting my teeth, I rip a ragged strip from the hem of my shirt and wind it tightly around the wound before knotting it tightly. When I stand, Aubrey is giving me a worried look.

 

    "Don't worry, it's just a shallow scratch, I'll be fine."

 

    Aubrey still looks troubled. "No, it's not that. You're a strong girl, I don't have to worry about your injuries. It's just...have you seen what you're wearing?"

 

    Puzzled, I dip my head and my heart sinks when I get a good look at my shirt for the first time since I'd blindly slipped it on. It's a too-big t-shirt ringed with jagged blue lines, mimicking the emblem of Aquarius. Not only that, but the sleeves are too short to cover the Aquarius tattoo marking my arm.

 

     _Oh shit. Where did this shirt even come from? Wasn't it buried in the back of my closet? This is bad, everyone will know I'm an Aquarius, shit, why didn't I pay more attention?_

 

    "I- I don't know, I just threw on the first things I found, I didn't realize..." I trail off.

 

    "Well, there's nothing to be done about it now. Hurry, we have to get going. There's not much time left." Aubrey urged, grabbing my hand and pulling me onward.

 

    We ran steadily, dodging falling debris with each step. "You said you would explain what's going on!" Each of my words is punctuated with a heavy pant.

 

    Aubrey nods grimly, her eyes never straying from her path. "All students have been transferred into the sub. There's only two hundred and six of you, so there should be plenty of space."

 

    As we round a corner, the support beams above us groan dangerously and a nearby light bulb shatters. Aubrey narrows her eyes and picks up her pace.

 

    "Okay, but why the sub? We could go in the bunker, it's the sturdiest place we have and it fits more people. We can fit at least a thousand in there and it'll hold until this passes." I argue.

 

    Aubrey's eyes are unreadable. "It's not going to pass, Astris. The pressure of all the water would crush the support pipes. The oxygen would deplete in less than five hours, and we can't take that risk."

 

    I furrow my brow, confused. "Wait, if the bunker can't hold for long, then neither can the sub. Why are we going there?"

 

    She sighs in resignation. "Because you aren't staying in the sixth ward anymore. The wall would take too long to repair, and we are out of options. If...if the walls continue to collapse, we must find somewhere else to stay." She falters, looking hesitant. "...We're sending you outside the walls."

 

    I choke on my next breath. "Wait, what?! No, you can't! No one's been out there since the Great Flood, we don't even know if it's survivable!" My voice grows in volume with each sentence and it's all I can do to keep my voice steady.

 

   Without pause, Aubrey pushes open a set of heavy metal doors and I realize that we're outside. It's the first time I've been touched by the sun's warmth in years without the glass barrier of windows between us. We've reached the boarding platform of the sub. The submarine itself is huge, metal surface gleaming under the sunlight. Aubrey grabs my hand and spins me around to face her.

 

    "Okay, Astris, listen to me. You are all going to be fine. If anyone can survive out there, it's you kids."

    

    This time I can't keep my voice from wavering. "No, it's impossible, we can't- " I turn my face away so she can't see how terrified I must look. "It's suicide!"

 

    Aubrey grabs my chin and turns me back around. "Okay, look at me. You are going to be fine."

 

    "You- you can't leave me alone, I don't know anyone and if they find out I'm an Aquarius, there's no telling what'll happen-"

 

    "Hey, hey," Aubrey cups my face firmly, lifting it so that we're eye to eye, "we are sending you up _because_ you're an Aquarius. You are the only person that has free reign over water, and that's basically all that's waiting for you up there. Your ability can save all of you."

 

    A few seconds pass as I take in deep gasps of air before I calm down and nod weakly. Aubrey smiles gently.

 

    "Now, if you all work together and use your powers wisely, you should be able to navigate. Our studies have shown that over the past decade, the earth has been absorbing the floodwater and the water level has recessed. There should be land near here, the Taurus Forests are the closest lands from the shore of the Imperial Isle, and the first thing you need to do is find that land, you understand?"

 

    I nod in agreement before a horrible thought occurs to me.

 

    "What about you and the rest of the people in the sixth ward?"

 

     There's a pause as Aubrey smiles, and there’s something off tugging at the familiar expression, but before I can place it she’s taking my arm and walking me towards the sub. "Don't worry about us, focus on surviving yourselves for now."

 

    Pressing her palm against a switch on the side of the sub, Aubrey enters a series of digits into the register and the hatch gives a loud whir as it falls open. I can see the figures of numerous people huddled together inside and I take a deep breath.

 

    "Stay safe, Aubrey," I whisper, flashing her a shaky smile before stepping onboard.

 

     _Okay, steady steps. Count to three._

 

 _One._ One step, one heartbeat. _Two._ Two steps, the metal floor creaks with my every move. _Three._ Three steps and I'm all the way in. A gust of air comes from the hatch as it begins to close, and I turns around to catch my last glimpse of the walls of the Institute. I watch with a heavy heart as the metal door slowly obscures the face of my closest friend. The light pouring into the metal husk lessens with each inch the door moves until finally it locks into place with a sharp click. We're plunged once again into darkness.

 

     I sigh, my eyes slide shut, and I sink wearily to the floor.


	4. Ascend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astris' cover is blown sooner than she would have liked, but turns out there might be a bigger problem. Pros? It takes the spotlight off of her identity. Cons? The problem has teeth and a very sentient desire to kill them all.

    The submarine is dark, and smells of sea water. Small windows are built in rows along the middle of the walls and allow some light to penetrate in. I choose a secluded corner to stand in, hunching in on myself to hide my Aquarius emblem. I look around.

 

    Every Institute student is here, either standing or sitting in small groups. Hushed whispers echo around the narrow space, which are abruptly quieted by the clunk of a lever being pulled.

 

    The submarine whirs to life. From what I can see through the small windows of the sub, water begins rising rapidly around us, and soon the dock is at eye-level. Bubbles cloud around us, blocking out everything. I make my way over to a window.

 

    We are underwater now, moving at a steady pace. I can't see much from the small window, but I can tell that we’re making our way to the outer gate. Articles of clothing, children's toys, and pieces of garbage and debris float by, and it strikes me just how much of the sixth ward has already been flooded.

 

    We descend even deeper, the sunlight growing fainter and the water growing darker the deeper we go. Even so, the unique blue color of the water entrances me, and I press a hand to the glass.

 

_Beautiful._

 

    We’re passing through the outer gates when the submarine floor suddenly trembles under our feet and one or two people cry out in surprise as the machine jerks forwards. The jolt sends me flying forwards, colliding with something hard. The indignant noise of protest it makes tells me it's another person.

 

    "Hey, watch where you're going!"

 

    Strong hands shoot out to steady me.

 

    "Don't worry, I've got you."

 

    A second voice, this time a soft whisper of reassurance. The hands pull me away from the guy I'd collided with, who sends me miffed glare. I mouth _sorry_ to him before turning away to face my saviour.

 

    It's a boy, somewhere between seventeen and nineteen. He regards me with worried blue eyes framed by soft strands of hair the color of the morning sky, soft and pale. The blue catches me off guard, and for a moment I think he's another Aquarius. A moment later I discard the foolish thought.

 

    He looks like he's about to say something when he catches sight of my arm and his eyes darken with something unreadable. I realize I've forgotten to hide it - and the mark it bears - in the shock of the collision. Dread settles in my chest.

 

   "Uh, look, I can explain," I start, voice uneven and tight because _no, I can't._ I'm not even supposed to exist and in the sixteen years of my life, I still haven't the slightest clue why I do.

 

    The boy's face softens but his eyes don't change. "Sure," he whispers after a moment of gauging my expression, but from his tone I realize he isn’t expecting an explanation.

 

    I don’t give him one.

 

    There's a moment of silence where I register that the sub is moving smoothly again, humming and rocking gently in the water currents. We've made it past the gates. We're officially outside the walls and on our own now. The moment passes and the boy shakes his head. I feel a small weight lift from my shoulder when I see the unknown emotion gradually leave his eyes.

 

    "Well, it doesn't matter. We're all different here." He sticks out a hand with a small smile. "I'm Mika, Mika Raine."

 

    I hesitate before taking his hand, "Astris Grace." We shake once. It's the first human contact I've had besides Aubrey in well over ten years.

 

    Mika begins to speak again, but he's interrupted by a loud gasp. It comes from directly behind me and we both turn to find a small girl backing away from the side of the submarine. Moving closer, I can see what alarms her.

 

    Water is pouring in through a fissure in the submarine wall and pooling on the floor, swirling around everyone's feet. Panic begins spreading through them as they realize this, and many of the older ones rush forward to try to stuff their coats and jackets into the gap in an attempt to block the flow of water.

 

    An older boy approaches the girl who made the alert and puts a soothing hand on her shoulder. "What happened here?" His voice, although calm and silky, commands the room and almost immediately the panic begins dying down.

 

    The girl shakes her head, shakily brushing brown bangs out of her face. When she tucks the loose strands behind her ear, I get a clear view of the white Gemini symbol branded on her forehead. "I- I don't know, there was a jolt when we passed through the gates, it-it probably hit something. I didn't notice until I felt the water."

 

    The boy nods, moving forward to inspect the situation. The panic swells again when someone shouts.

 

    "The water won't stop!"

 

   More and more people rush and try to block the fissure with anything they have, but even from where I'm standing at the back of the crowd I can tell that it isn't working. The gap is simply too wide and the force of the water we're submerged in is too strong.

 

_"We are sending you up because you're an Aquarius. You are the only person that has reign over water, and that's basically all that's waiting for you up there. Your ability can save all of you."_

 

    My body moves on its own.

 

    "H-hey!" Mika says, surprised when I begin moving from him, shifting my body so I can slide through the crowd. The students part easily from my path, letting me slide effortlessly through them.

 

    _What am I doing?_ My feet keep moving. _Stop it, don't draw attention to yourself!_ I'm reaching the front of the crowd, where I can see the water pooling rapidly in through the crack. _If you don't turn back, they'll find out what you are._

 

    I reach the front, parting through the row of people and taking a few steps forward before stopping. "What am I doing?" I murmur under my breath. It feels like a lucid dream, where I have no control over my limbs. My head swivels this way and that, taking in the expressions of all the students.

 

    The ones at the front look at me in confusion. Their eyes have yet to stray to my arm, where my Aquarius tattoo glows blue in the water's light filtering through the windows. There's another boy now, holding the arm of the Gemini girl. He has similar features to her, brown hair and green eyes that regard me warily yet also with a certain expectation.

 

    No one speaks for a moment, until the boy with the silky voice speaks up.

 

    "What is it?"

 

    I turn to him, still quiet. When a few seconds pass and I don't say anything, his eyes...change. They seem to glow for a few seconds, though I can't tell if it's just the lighting. A horrible thought hits me.

 

     _Does he...have Telepathy?_

 

    As soon as it occurs to me, I see him smile and give a small, almost imperceptible nod. Immediately I try to block my flow of thoughts; think of anything, anything but the fact that you're-

 

_Damnit._

 

My thoughts betray me, and I watch with growing apprehension as his eyes widen. He seems shocked for a few heartbeats but recovers impressively quickly. His dark eyes, that I now know are indeed glowing a soft purple color, bore into me with a startling intensity as if he's searching for something. He seems to have found it, because a moment later he takes a step back and clears my path. He gives me another nod.

 

    I hide my confusion and give a tiny nod in return. He acts like he knows what I'm about to do, which baffles me because I'm not too sure what that is myself. All I know is I need to do something about the water still pouring in before it becomes a serious problem. I step forwards once, twice, three times until I'm in front of the crack. The people milling around it with clothing no doubt intended to block the gap step back to give me access. I inhale deeply, step forwards, and kneel in front of the gap.

 

     _It's been years._ And, as always, uncertainty chooses a fine time to come rushing back in. Ignoring all my thoughts, I press my hands to the gap and close my eyes. Silence falls. The water sloshes around my knees and my shirt dampens from the spray. Nothing happens at first, and I can feel people shifting restlessly behind me. I furrow my brow in concentration.

 

    "Um, y'know, we've already tried that- " someone speaks up, but is abruptly cut off when shocked exclamations ripple through the crowd.

 

_"What the hell is that?"_

 

_"How is she doing that?!"_

 

    I open my eyes and look down at my hands. Sure enough, icy crystals have begun forming, spiraling outwards from my hands. They stretch slowly, reaching for the edges of the fissure. I blink, and the gap is covered with an intricate, icy web; water no longer pouring in. I hesitantly retract my hands from the wall and stare at them; they're trembling.

 

    Suddenly, there's a sharp inhale to my right, and when I turn my head, I see it's the same small brunette who raised the alarm. She has the same green eyes as the boy whose arm she clings onto, except they aren't looking at my face. Instead, I follow her line of sight and realize with a certain dread that she's fixated on the Aquarius symbol tattooed on my right arm.

 

    Slowly her eyes lift to meet mine. When she speaks, her voice is soft, stuck somewhere between awe and disbelief. "You're...an _Aquarius?_ "

 

    And just like that, the tight silence is broken and voices swell in the cramped space. There's raucous laughter from the people at the back who can't see my arm and probably think the girl is joking. There are a few uncertain murmurs from the people in the middle of the crowd, who'd seen what I had done but at the same time unwilling to accept it for what it is. Then, there's the shocked whispers and finger-pointing from the ones at the front who have a clear view of the marking on my arm, which no longer glows.

 

    Amidst all voices, I slant my gaze over to the telepathic boy, whose eyes have lost their purple sheen. His lips quirk upwards and he inclines his head in a small nod before turning and vanishing into the crowd. He's not tall, and the throng swallows him immediately.

 

    A hand grabs my arm and I snap back to reality. I turn my head to see the worried face of Mika as he hoists me to my feet. He subtly draws me behind him, and his tall stature blocks me from the view of the crowd.

 

    He's shielding me. I frown, pushing him gently aside. I don't need protection. More accurately, I can't afford it, now that we're out here on our own. I step forwards and face the crowd.

 

    I will my voice to be steady and confident.

 

    "Yes, I am an Aquarius,” a beat of silence, “and probably the _only_ Aquarius.”

 

    More silence. I'm not sure what kind of reaction I was expecting, but this isn't it. If I'd thought that screams of terror and outrage were going to be bad, this is far worse. Instead of glares of accusation, pointing fingers and casting blame, they stare at me like I've grown two heads. It takes all I have not to waver under their intense scrutiny. Mika shifts restlessly beside me and for some reason, I know that he knew this would be their reaction.

 

    The tense silence is broken by the reappearance of the telepathic boy, who emerges from the front of the crowd and faces me. I tear my gaze away from the crowd and look at him. I have no idea what he's thinking, as his face is expressionless and his eyes betray nothing, but for some reason I couldn't look away from him. It's something akin to staring at an open flame. Look too long and the heat will make your eyes water, but it's too unpredictable to risk looking away.

 

    Finally, he speaks.

   

    "I've just been in the control room," he says; every head turns to look at him. "The sub's radar is picking up signs of something approaching. We may be getting close to land, so keep a sharp eye out. I've brought us to the surface."

 

    His last line breaks us out of our daze, and soon everyone disperses after casting me lingering glances. The boy waits until everyone's been distracted to approach me. It's only until I see his lips quirk into a tiny smile that I realize he's intentionally distracted the people's attention from me.

 

     There are many things I could say, but I opt for a small "Thanks," instead. He gives me a tiny nod and I turn towards the nearest window.

 

    He's right: we are no longer underwater. The blue I see outside the glass is not water. It's softer, with wisps of white streaking across. _Clouds._ I step closer and press my hands against the glass. Everywhere I look, there's blue. The blue of the sky melts seamlessly into the blue of the water and my entire being relaxes.

 

     _So this is freedom._

 

    Suddenly, I see a speck of something in the distance, something that stands out starkly against the bright backdrop.

 

    "It's land," Mika breathes behind me. I turn to see him fixated on the window from over my shoulder. He shoots me a smile before turning to address the telepathic boy, who I belatedly realize hasn't moved from his spot.

 

    "You were right, we're approaching land," Mika says to him. The guy smiles.

 

    "Yes, so it seems," he agrees. He makes a beckoning motion with his hand. "Come, I'll show you the control room."

 

    He doesn't wait for a response before turning and walking away the way he came, assumably the control room. Mika and I exchange a glance before following.

 

    We pass many people on our way there, several of whom cast me wary looks and hastily move out of our way, though I can't tell if that's because of me or if it's the aura the boy gives off, silent yet commanding. He leads us swiftly, and he carries himself with an air of elegance. He's...strange.

 

    After a few minutes, we reach the end of the long submarine hall and face a heavy metal door. The boy pushes open the door and steps inside, holding it open for us.

 

    "Watch the rise," the boy cautions us.

 

    Mika goes first and helps me in through the door. We turn and face the boy, who is already standing at the front of the room. Looking around, I see that the room is full of panels, alight with multiple different colors and littered with small buttons. The walls are lined with a large window, stretching from one end of the left wall to the end of the right wall.

 

    Mika is in awe beside me, taking short steps forward until he stands just behind the boy.

 

    Through the window I can see the wide expanse of water that surrounds us. I also see the land approaching in front of us, still just a dark shape in the distance. The boy turns to face us. In the light of the large window, I get a good look at him for the first time since I saw him.

 

    He has reddish-brown hair that falls just short of his eyes, which are a startling golden color. He isn't actually as short as I first thought, standing a few inches above Mika's shoulder. He's definitely taller than me. He raises an eyebrow at me and I redden in embarrassment as I remember.

 

     _Oh right, he can read minds._

 

   He doesn't say anything, instead gesturing to the large panel he's standing in front of. I join him and stare down at the screen.

 

    There's a green dot in the center of the panel, ringed by five green circles. A green line stretches from the dot to the outermost circle, circling the circumference like a hand on a clock, with the dot acting as the midpoint.

 

    It's a radar, and something huge blinks green right to the left of the green dot, which I’m guessing represents the sub. The large blinking anomaly must be the sub's sensors picking up the land ahead of us. Something isn't right, though.

 

     "It's approaching too fast," the boy supplies, looking troubled. It's the first actual expression besides a smile or smirk I've seen him make. He touches a finger to the blinking object.

 

    "It's moving at a faster rate than we are," Mika says, mirroring the boy's worry. I feel like I'm the only one lost here. When neither of them offer an explanation after a couple seconds, I decide to ask.

 

    "What does that mean, exactly?"

 

    Mika and the boy exchange a look and a silent agreement passes between them as they both nod. The boy turns to me.

 

    "It means that it's most likely not land. First of all, it's too small to be land, and the way it moves is not how an island would. See here," he removes his finger from the thing, which is significantly closer now than it was before, "it's making strange ripples, like a snake would, instead of traveling in a straight line like an approaching island."

 

    I stare at him. "Okay, if it's not an island, what is it?"

 

    The boy sighs, moving away. I straighten up and watch as he stares out the window. "I don't know," he admits.

 

    Mika speaks up. "You know, back in the Institute, there used to be graphs of radars picking up anomalies like this one."

 

    We both turn to look at him. He offers us a sheepish smile.

 

    "I helped out from time to time in the bio labs," he explains, "and sometimes I'd, um, snoop around when I was alone. There were a bunch of graphs in some filing cabinets and they looked similar to these." His eyes grew more and more troubled as he continued. “They were labeled with something, a...name, of sorts.”

 

    The redhead looks intently at Mika. “What name?”

 

    Mika gives a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Can’t remember.”

 

    "...So, what does that mean for us?" I tried my hardest not to sound too out of the loop. "I mean, it sounds bad, but what exactly are we looking at?"

 

    The redhead opens his mouth, about to say something, when he stiffens. His eyes widen in alarm and raises an arm, pointing to the panel. I look down and at first, I can't see what the issue is. The radar is still sweeping around the sub, the small green dot that represents us is still glowing in its spot, and the blinking object is gone.

 

    I freeze. The blinking object is gone. I lean forward.

 

    "Where did it go?" I try to keep my voice controlled, but with the tightness in my throat it comes out as a harsh whisper.

 

    Mika moves forward, frowning when he sees the lack of blinking. "There wasn't enough time for it to leave, I only took my eyes off it for a minute." He touches a hand to the surface of the screen. "Are our sensors broken?"

 

    "No," the boy says. He gazes at the screen in contemplation and somewhere in the back of my mind I'm amazed by how remarkably calm he is, even in this situation. He closes his eyes for a moment and exhales softly.

 

    We wait in silence for him to say something. I vaguely register the humming of machinery in the background. Mika shifts again, and I begin to recognize it as his restless habit.

 

    The boy speaks after another moment of silence, eyes intense. "No, that's not the problem. The sensors aren't broken, they just don't reach far enough."

 

    He lapses back into silence as he studies the screen. Mika and I exchange a glance.

 

    "But it isn't possible for the...whatever it is, to have gotten that far," Mika argues, "especially since we are still moving towards it."

 

    The redhead nods in agreement, eyes still glued to the radar. "No, it didn't leave." His voice falters and his head snaps up. His eyes shine with a golden light, catching the sunlight as he turns to us.

  

    "It didn't leave," he repeats earnestly. He backs away from the panel slowly. "The problem with our sensor is that its range only covers a flat plane panning out from the center of the sub. Its reach is far, but not deep. The anomaly didn't go outwards."

 

    He flicks his gaze back and forth between Mika and I. His next words come out hushed with realization.

 

    "It went beneath us."

 

    Right as he finishes his sentence, the radar begins beeping rapidly, almost like an alarm. We rush to the panel, eyes on the screen. The blinking thing is back, this time right beside us, and for the first time, I notice numbers on the left side of the screen. The numbers are changing at an astonishing rate, decreasing by hundreds every few seconds. There are two small letters following the numbers, and a sinking feeling in my gut accompanies my realization of their meaning.

 

    They go from _500 ft_ to _200 ft_ in a span of ten seconds, indicating how rapidly the anomaly is approaching our sub.

 

     _150 ft._

 

The red-haired boy has realized as well, and he jerks back from the panel like he's been burned.

 

     _100 ft._

 

Mika reacts, eyes widening and mouth falling open in shock as he comes to terms with the implications.

 

     _50 ft._

 

We look at each other, and I see the same dread and alarm I feel mirrored in both their eyes. We don't have any time to react before the numbers enter the sensor's danger zone and alarms begin to blare. I barely register the alarmed shouts coming from the hall.

 

     _20 ft...15 ft...5 ft._

 

I look up in time to see Mika stride towards me, arm outstretched to grab mine. I open my mouth to warn them and as I form the first word, a great force collides with our sub and the machine lurches, sending the three of us crashing to the ground.


	5. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things have to get worse before they get better." Astris hates whomever coined that phrase. She hates it even more that they're right.

     The submarine shakes violently, rocking from side to side as the entire frame shudders and shakes. Pens, tools, and everything sitting on the control room desks come crashing to the floor when the sub gives a mighty jolt.

 

     I grunt, trying to get to my feet, but another jolt jerks my head back to collide with the hard steel floor. Pain lances through my skull and my sight bursts into colorful shapes and squiggles that dance their way across my vision. Another jolt sends me bumping right back up against Mika, who looks just as rattled as I feel.

 

     The quaking lessens slightly and I take the chance to haul myself up, hands braced on the wall. Across the room I see the red-haired boy prop himself up with the wall, sporting the most emotion I’ve seen since I first saw him. I see fear, wariness, confusion, and panic before his eyes snap to meet mine and all at once those emotions are gone, leaving me wondering if I’d imagined them.

 

     “I’ll go check it out,” he calls loudly at us, making his way out the round steel door.

 

     Mika and I exchange a quick glance. “You should go with him,” he says loudly over the clamor, but I shoot that suggestion down with a shake of my head.

 

     “You go,” I propose, “I’ll stay here and mind the controls!”

 

     Mika looks on the verge of refusing, but we can’t afford to waste time arguing and he knows it. He pushes himself up and stumbles through the door. I wait until he disappears through the doorway to fumble my way to the control panels.

 

     The bright light from the panels sear my eyes and I scan frantically along the rows and rows of buttons, searching for something that looks even remotely helpful. The sub’s set on auto, which makes my job slightly easier, but I find it hard to concentrate. The loud sirens pound into my skull and my thoughts scramble with each loud blare.

 

     As my fingers skim shakily across the bumps and ridges of the buttons, the sub jolts and shudders as another collision sends me reeling. I drop to my knees again, my legs giving out from under me when the metal floor shudders and groans.

 

     I swear under my breath, pushing myself up and leaning against the wall for support. I scan the room desperately for anything to help, when I catch sight of a small emblem engraved on one of the many red buttons scattered around the control boards.

 

     It’s small, just a tiny marking, but it makes my breath catch in my throat all the same. It’s two jagged lines, matching the mark on my arm.

 

_What’s an Aquarius symbol doing here?_

     Slowly, I make my way over to the button, staring down at it. With a shaking hand, I run my fingers over it, feeling the slight dips of the engraving. There’s something off about this button, something…

 

     The sub jerks again and I stumble, instinctively pressing my palms to any available surface to keep my footing. Bad mistake.

 

     I only just register the click of a button being pressed before a loud beep sounds, separate from the wailing of the sirens, and the sub reels from a force. In the next instant, a loud whistling sounds before another shudder rocks us.

 

**“Missile launched. Impact made. Please choose your next course of action.”**

     A robotic, female voice echoes around the control room, but it’s almost drowned out by the most frightening sound I’ve ever had the displeasure of hearing.

 

     The monstrous roar thrums through the sub, and I feel it rattle in my bones, in the water surrounding us, in the depths of my mind. The next second, the redhead comes bursting back into the room, his wide eyes zeroing in on me.

 

     “What happened?” he demands, the door slamming shut behind him as he takes urgent strides across the room to reach the controls. He scans over them quickly with sharp crimson eyes before focusing back on me. “Something launched, what was it?”

 

     His intensity unnerves me as a scramble for words. “I don’t- I saw- it was a- a sign, my sign-” I look away to the control panels and blinking lights, and when I look back again he’s right beside me.

 

     “Breathe,” he interrupts, setting a hand on my shoulder. Even though I'm not used to being touched, I find his cool fingers soothing. I do as he says, and my calm returns in time to the expanding of my lungs. 

 

     He watches me silently for another moment, before speaking again. “What happened?”

 

     I take a deep breath. “I was looking around the controls for…something to help, and I saw a red button. It had the Aquarius symbol on it, and I went closer to investigate. Then the sub jolted and I accidentally pressed the button when I tried to keep from falling.”

 

     The boy nods at me, piercing eyes scanning around the controls. A beat, then, “Well, there’s nothing to be done about it now. We have to-”

 

     But I never found out what we had to do. Just as he began to speak, another roar echoes through the water and the sub. Somewhere in my gut, I could feel the tug of the ocean water as the vibrations traveled.

 

     We exchange a look of shock and apprehension just as the control room door bursts open again and Mika stumbles in, out of breath. His eyes immediately zero in on us as we both spring to our feet at his abrupt entrance.

 

     “Something’s happening,” Mika sputters, hands on his knees as he tries to regain his breath. “There’s…something hitting us. I think… I think it’s an animal or something.”

 

     I try to process this. Back in the Institute, we spent a lot of time learning about the things outside the Imperial Walls, but I never paid much attention. I berate myself now as I rack my brains to remember;  _Why didn’t I pay attention?_

 

     Well, for one, I never even thought anyone would be going outside the walls, nevermind myself, so what was the point in learning about things I would never get to see? My musing is interrupted by redhead’s voice, cutting confidence through the air thick with tension and anxiety.

 

     “It’s useless,” he says, eyes glowing violet, “we never learned about any creature as big as this one.”

_Must’ve read my mind again._

 

     Mika nods in affirmation, but I glower at the Telepath. My head is mine, and I don’t appreciate having my privacy invaded like this.

_Do you mind?_ I shoot at him.

 

     His lips curve into a little smirk. _I don’t, actually._

 

     I scowl even harder before Mika interrupts us. “So, what should we do about this? We should probably come up with some way to shake it off, whatever it is.”

 

     I open my mouth to agree, but at that exact moment, three things happen all at once.

 

      **One.** A sound not too far from a cannon fire rips through the submarine and the floor shudders and gives away.

 

      **Two.** An unbearable heat scorches me, and a force like an explosion hits me square in the chest. It catapults me through the air until gravity drags me back down and my back makes hard contact with a surface that yields under my weight.

 

      **Three.** I’m sinking through the water, surrounded by bubbles and screams and a cold, cold current.

 

     As I fall deeper into the ocean, my mind hangs onto one thought:

_Am I dead?_

 

♦︎ ♦︎ ♦︎ ♦︎ ♦︎

 

     As it turns out, I did not die. 

 

     The water, which should have broken my bones upon impact, cushioned me, and I could already feel my strength returning with the pulsing of the ocean currents around my body. The perks of being an Aquarius, I guess.

 

     What doesn’t come with being an Aquarius, however, it the ability to breathe underwater, and soon I’m all too aware of the burning in my lungs.

 

     When I feel my arms and legs regain feeling, I give a powerful kick and swim my way up to the surface. Pieces of metal and charred remains of machinery float past me as I swim, and although I’m in the middle of a life-threatening situation I can’t help but revel slightly in the feeling of power coursing through my veins as the water envelops me. I feel alive, strong, and graceful, like I’m one with the water.

 

     And then I break the surface gasping and sputtering, probably looking a lot less graceful and more like a drowned cat. I blink rapidly to clear the water from my eyes and look around. Some Institute students are swimming expertly as they navigate the debris floating around, their powers activated. It’s the first time for me, seeing powers that aren’t my own, and for a moment I forget the situation as I stare in awe.

 

     One boy, his hair slicked back and darkened by the water, is struggling to pull another person onto the flat piece of metal he’s sitting on. His left hand’s alight with a green glow and a second later I see a weird-looking creature made of metal wading around in the water, trying to push the other person onto the boy’s perch. _Scrap Animation...a Capricorn? Must be pretty powerful if he can make his creation subservient._

     A little bit further to my right, a small girl huddles by herself on a drifting metal scrap, an orange light coming faintly from the Leo symbol on her ankle. For a moment I can’t tell which power she’s using, but then she shifts and I see her skin glint oddly in the sunlight. _Ah, Armored Shell._ I’m a bit surprised to see such a young Leo with that skill. Not that it’s that useful in a situation like this, but I suppose she must have instinctively hardened her skin to protect herself.

 

     My observations are cut short as I hear a sputtering cough coming from my left. I whip my head around in time to see a head sink back down into the water, limbs flailing uselessly to keep the person afloat. Not even thinking, I dive in.

 

     Kicking into the water, I keep my eyes open as I search for the person. Their kicking and splashing create a torrent of bubbles and I can’t make out where they are exactly. Narrowing my eyes, I thrust out a hand and grope around blindly until I feel fabric brush against me and I fist it, pulling with all my strength.

 

     We break the surface and immediately I pull them towards the nearest floating scrap of metal I see. I pull myself up onto it, gritting my teeth as I scrape my arm against a ragged edge. As soon as I’m secure, I turn and pull the other person up as well.

 

     I turn them around onto their side, and they waste no time coughing up seawater, retching and gasping. I see a long brown braid and when the girl turns back over I recognize her.

     “You're the girl who found the hole in the sub.” _And the one who outed me in front of everyone, but hey. Priorities._

 

     She gazes back at me in slight fear, confusion, and awe as she struggles to regain her breath. “Y-you’re the-the A-Aquarius.”

 

 _The Aquarius._ I sigh, rolling my eyes. “How about the one that just saved your life?” I suggest mildly. To her credit, she flushes and averts her eyes.

 

     “S-sorry, I’m just...still trying to adjust. To the idea, that, uh, y’know, there are still Aquariuses out there,” she says meekly, brushing wet hair out of her eyes. Once again, my eyes are drawn to the Gemini sign on her forehead and I remember the boy she was with, the one who looked just like her.

 

     “Where’s your brother?” I prompt, trying to sound gentler this time. Most Geminis are born as twins; looks like this girl’s no exception.

 

     “I… I don’t know,” she sounds stricken, big green eyes flickering around wildly. “We were separated in-in the explosion. He doesn’t know how to swim either!”

 

     Before I can make any reassurances, I feel a tugging in the water again. I throw out my senses and close my eyes to concentrate, shutting out the girl’s voice. I can feel the the others moving around in the water, churning the waves, and I can feel each piece of debris floating around. And then. Then I feel it.

 

     A mass of...something, propelling through the water from the depths, a chilling roar sounding. There’s a second of silence as everyone goes still, and then the surface of the water erupts. It’s like a geyser, raining down droplets of salty ocean water on everyone and everything within a hundred-meter radius.

 

     I scrunch my eyes into slits, raising my arms in front of my face to shield myself from the biting water, but they shoot open again at a hair-raising scream. I rub my eyes to clear my vision and regret it immediately.

 

     There are no words to describe the...the monstrosity that towers over us. It looks like a giant serpent, with dark scales glittering every color in the sunlight and water streaming down its neck. Giant horns protrude from its head, sharp and antlered. But the most terrifying things are its eyes, blood-red and huge, bulging out of their sockets as it surveys us.

 

     It lifts its face to the sky and gives a loud, shrill cry, the sound so strong that I’m shaken off balance. Several others are knocked back into the water, and I watch numbly as the creature swivels its head around and locks eyes with me.

 

_Well...fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've had this idea circulating around my head for a while now, and recently I've finally found time to bring it to paper and get it shaped up. I'm still figuring out the details of the plot, but most of it has been mapped out ;; thanks for reading! If you've got any feedback (constructive criticism please!) I'd love to hear it ;v;


End file.
